


Realising You're in Love

by originoflove



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originoflove/pseuds/originoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum maybe stares at Jackson a bit too much, and Jaebum maybe wants to kiss Jackson and Jaebum maybe has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realising You're in Love

The first time Jaebum felt it, it was a complete surprise. The members were just joking around, waiting to go on stage, with Jackson making everyone laugh. And then boom! Something in Jackson’s smile that made his heart stop for a second. It was weird. He’d seen Jackson smile many times before but this time he was struck by something. It was beautiful. He stared.  
‘Jaebum, you okay?’  
‘What?’ Jaebum snapped out of his trance, turning to see who spoke.  
‘You seemed a bit out of it.’ Youngjae continued.  
‘No, I’m fine.’ Jaebum brushed him off. He looked back up at Jackson who was sitting the other side of the room, chatting with Jinyoung now. Jaebum felt weird, Jackson saw him looking at him from across the room and smiled at him. Jaebum felt it again. He smiled back instinctively however his stomach was now doing somersaults. What was this?

Jaebum had always been fond of Jackson. Jackson always made him laugh incredibly easily and maybe Jaebum got a kick out of when Jackson hyped him up but this was strange. These days anytime he saw Jackson he would be slightly mesmerised by him. It was really quite irritating but Jaebum had it under control. Okay, perhaps he maybe had a small tiny crush on Jackson. Small, small crush, the type that you sometimes get for your friends but that will definitely go away. Jaebum didn’t mind, he was generally a calm collected guy, the crush would go away, and although the becoming slightly-dazed-and-mesmerized-by-Jackson was distracting, he could live with it. That was until he had a certain dream. 

In the dream Jaebum was walking along a river or stream or something and it was spring. Beside the river was trees covered in beautiful blossom and there was swans and ducks swimming in stream. It was literally the most clichéd romantic spring setting you could imagine but Jaebum was really happy. Just walking along with the gentle sun warming his skin, Jaebum felt such a happiness that he could not explain. Then he felt a hand in his. A hand very slightly smaller than his but warm and comforting. Jaebum turned and there was Jackson walking beside him. Jackson then turned to him and smiled, which took Jaebum’s breathe away. And that was it. That disgustingly romantic cheesy innocent little dream caused Jaebum such problems and from then on he couldn’t get the idea of holding Jackson’s hand out of his head.

The next morning, Jaebum walked into the kitchen, desperate for some coffee and of course Jackson was there, along with the other members.  
‘Jaebum your awake! I made you some coffee I was about to bring it into you.’ Jackson beamed at him. At this moment Jaebum’s mind began to melt; he hadn’t had his morning coffee yet and the man he just dreamed about was talking to him, so yeah he forgot how to respond to things in a socially acceptable way.  
‘Why?’ Jaebum asked. Jinyoung side eyed him.  
‘Because I thought you may have wanted some coffee.’ Jackson responded, slightly annoyed but still smiling.  
‘Oh right, yes thank you.’ Jaebum muttered and took a sip of the coffee.  
‘Is it okay?’ Jackson asked with sincerity.  
‘Perfect, thank you Jackson.’ To this Jackson beamed and Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat.  
‘Shit’ he thought to himself ‘you’ve gone and fallen in love.’ 

Jaebum didn’t know what to do anymore. He had kind of accepted his feelings in a way but never considered acting on them or taking them particularly seriously. He just sort of tried to push them to the side although this rarely worked. Whenever he was with Jackson he would become deliriously happy and would laugh loudly at anything he said or sometimes he would just stare at the man. Jackson didn’t seem to be weirded out or even seem to notice Jaebum’s change, in fact he was even more affection and loving towards the leader so Jaebum thought he was doing a pretty good job at hiding his feelings. 

One day he was just sitting by himself in the dorm watching some drama on TV where the couple were having a very happy romantic date and Jaebum’s mind may have slipped into imagining Jackson and him having a very happy romantic date.  
‘What you smiling about?’ Jinyoung entered the room and sat down, all while staring at his phone.  
‘Huh, it’s just… nothing, the drama you know.’ Jaebum stuttered as he tried to turn his mind away from the idea of walking Jackson home at the end of the date and possibly kissing him goodnight. Jaebum was a big romantic really.  
‘You’ve been acting strange recently.’ Jinyoung said while scrolling through his phone.  
‘No, I haven’t.’ Jaebum replied, frowning.  
‘You forget that I know you very well and I know when you’re acting strange,’ he said not even looking at away from his phone.  
‘How?’ Jaebum scoffed, thinking disbelief would be the best way to play this.  
‘You know staring at Jackson, laughing at everything Jackson says, daydreaming all the time, probably about Jackson. Anyone would think you were in love.’ At this Jinyoung looked up. Jaebum froze. Shit, maybe he hadn’t been so subtle. He felt his cheeks go pink as Jinyoung continued to stare defiantly.  
‘That’ ridiculous! No I’m not.’ Jaebum said.  
‘Yes you are’ Jinyoung retorted.  
‘No I’m not.’ Jaebum said more firmly.  
‘Yes you are.’ Jinyoung said in a sing song voice.  
‘No I’m not!’ Jaebum gritted his teeth trying to sound intimidating, really it just sounded desperate.  
‘Yes you are.’  
‘No I – ‘  
‘Yes – ‘  
‘Okay yes I am.’ Jaebum cheeks burned. The reality of the situation now crashed down on him. He was in love with Jackson Wang and all he wanted to do was hold him and kiss him and be with him which would never happen.  
‘Good you should tell him.’ Jinyoung got up.  
‘No I can’t do that.’ Jaebum said solemnly. ‘He wouldn’t… no I just can’t do that.’  
Jinyoung considered him for a second and then sat next to him.  
‘Look, I know this may be difficult but the only way you can get over this or doing anything about it is either tell him or cut him off.’  
‘How am I supposed to cut him off, we’re in the same group?’  
‘Ignore him, don’t talk to him, don’t look at him. It’ll be difficult but possible.’  
Jaebum thought about the idea of cutting Jackson off and it made him feel sick. He would literally rather do anything else. Why did Jinyoung have to be right why was he always right?  
‘Fine, I’ll tell him.’ 

After a couple of days Jaebum found an opportunity to tell him. It was a rare day where there were no schedules, so Jaebum had decided to sleep in a bit. When he awoke he found that all the other members had gone out shopping without him which was just great, really nice of them to invite him. Jaebum stumbled sleepily into the kitchen to find Jackson sitting there eating his breakfast. Jaebum fought the urge to run, suddenly his heart racing. Shit, it was just him and Jackson. Now was a perfect opportunity to tell him. But he wasn’t ready, maybe he should wait. But there may not be another chance.  
‘Urgh’ Jaebum groaned aloud at his internal conflict. Jackson looked up and smiled.  
‘Morning.’ Then Jaebum’s mind was made up. At that smile he felt that again. The feeling from the beginning and Jaebum knew that it was now or never. Bit dramatic but true. He took a deep breath. Shit.  
‘Jackson…’  
‘Hmm.’ Jackson responded through a mouthful of cornflakes. Jaebum heart was racing now.  
‘Uh…’ He had never been this nervous.  
‘What is it?’ Jackson frowned at Jaebum’s expression. Jaebum’s mind was a mess, he was right on the edge of telling him but he found it so hard to actually speak.  
‘What’s wrong Jaebum?’ Jackson stood up and walked over to Jackson. To Jaebum that just made his mind jumble even more. Then Jackson took his hand. He looked into his eyes and Jaebum felt calm.  
‘I…’ why was this so difficult? ‘I love you!’ he almost shouted it. The room froze. Jaebum replayed what he just said. Why did he say ‘I love you’ that was a bit strong he could have, should have gone for ‘I like you’, although not as accurate as the former it would have been better? Jaebum’s mind raced. He looked at Jackson. Jackson’s expression was confused but then a small smile played on his lips. Jackson’s eyes were on the floor.  
‘You love me?’ Jackson asked, still smiling. Jaebum’s face was red. The sound of blood rushing was loud in his ears.  
‘Yes.’ Jackson’s smile grew wider. He looked up at Jaebum. Jaebum couldn’t quite process Jackson’s expression so what Jackson did next was a big surprise. Jackson took a step closer to Jaebum and planted a small kiss on Jaebum’s lips and stepped back. Jaebum’s eyes widened. Jackson was now blushing, his big puppy dog eyes staring into Jaebum’s. Now it was Jaebum’s turn to move. He stepped forward bringing his hand up to Jackson’s face as he initiated a much deeper kiss. Jackson froze for a second at Jaebum’s sudden response but was now eagerly kissing him back. Their bodies melted together as their mouths moved against each other’s. They kissed for quite a while, just standing there in the kitchen, before one or both of them had to breath.  
‘You like me too?’ Jaebum asked stupidly.  
‘What do you think?’ Jackson smirked. Jaebum’s heart skipped a beat for the billionth time. 

Of course Jaebum and Jackson knew they had to keep their relationship private. They told their members but no one else could know, it would ruin their careers. And they thought they were pretty good at making sure no one noticed. But sometimes Jaebum would laugh a little too hard at Jackson’s jokes or sometimes he would stare for just a little too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was semi inspired by the song Du du du by Kim Dongwan which is a really cheesy song but cute I think.


End file.
